The Walking Dead:Undead Nightmare
by Alexys117
Summary: wolf un ex asaltante de bancos y jason un hombre milloranario casado tienen que sovrevivir a un mundo pos-acopaliptico Esta es la primera ficcion que subo con un amigo espero que les juste esta entrelasada a TWD la razon que puese 7 day es que no encontraba la etiqueta de twd :( ojala que les juste la historia :3 / bigdemon pefil de mi amigo


The Walking Dead:Dead nigth Episodio 1:La Madre Patria

Ojala les guste esta historia que estoy haciendo con un amigo es el primer fanfiction que subimos hasta pagina :3 dejen sus opiniones

el pefil de mi amigo es

~bigdemon

USA, California, Los Angeles, 6:30 P.M

Nikolai:Durante la guerra hicimos cosas malas... y cosas malas nos pasaron,guerra es donde los jovenes y estupidos son engañados por los viejos y muy joven... y estaba furioso, talvez nisiquiera es una escusa Jason:Guau tio! suena como que la guerra fue una total mierda

Nikolai:Lo era, todos murieron porque algun estupido perro nos traciono por algunos euros me salve yo, el que nos dio la espalda fue fusilado frente a mis ojos antes de que el barco explotara, nade, por suerte la tierra estaba cerca y alcanze a llegar

Dave:Y despues? que? emigraste hasta USA para permanecer a salvo? Nikolai:Tuve siertos problemas entonces pense que si venia aqui todo se resolveria Jeff:Y asi fue?

Nikolai:Asi fue... mas o menos, es duro recordar como tus vecinos y amigos estan muertos por la traicion de otro vecino mas Llega una llamada al telefono movil de Jeff

Jeff:Hola?... si con el habla... Ashley Grotti? si es mi novia, que pasa con ella?... Mierda! voy para alla no me tardo Jeff cuelga el telefono y todos le miran raro, a lo que Jason le dice

Jason:Que pasa con Ash tio? esta bien

Jeff:Algun vagabundo de mierda mordio a Ashley, tiene sintomas de fiebre y esta muy grave ire a verla, chicos como acordamos en casa de Drake a las 9:00 P.M, vale? Jason:Si no te preocupes, mandale mis saludos

Dave:Si que se mejore, adios amigo Jeff va hacia el hospital para ver a su novia que nadie sabia que habia sido infectada Jason:Eh chicos, me voy a casa Lori ha de estar desesperada Dave:De que no llegues a cogertela?

Jason:Jaja, callate cretino, adios tios

Nikolai:Ire a por mi hermano esta en entrenamiento, adios Dave:Perfecto, saben que voy a hacer yo? ire al Burger King mas cercano y me comere una hamburguesa del tamaño del culo de esa tia de alla, hasta luego compañeros El grupo se dispersa y cada uno se va a sus destinos

Introduccion Wolf

Banco the pig rose en eua angeles

wolf:bien chicos sabes cual es el plan

hoxton:bien todos en posicion reucerde si lo hacemos bien no se activara ninguna alarma

dallas:bien vamos

los 4 entra albanco

chains:me encargare de contener alos civiles

hoxton:espera estoy desctivand la alarma

dallas:mantente a rallas chain recuerda el plan

wolf:chicos apresurense no tenemos todo el dia

chains:bien creo que tendri...

*suena la alarma*

dallas:perfecto que mierda la activo

hoxton:perfecto al parecer no somos lo unicos que planearon atacar hoy

wolf:deja el sarcasmo vamos!

chains:bien

los 4 entran a lobby y ven a 2 tipos con una capucha

wolf(le dispara a uno en la cara) y chains le dispara al otro

chains:bien señoras y señores no crean que los salvamos venios alos mismos todos al suelo ahora

todos los civiles se tiran al suelo

dallas:bien rapido hay que abrir la boveda la plasma no tardara en llegar

wolf:bien ire poniendo el taladro

hoxto:recuerden escaparemos por el drenaje

dallas:si hoxto dilo en voz alta vamos que nadie te oye

hoxton: solo abre la puta boveda

dallas:bien chicos vamos

dicen por un megafono *salgan con las manos en alto la ultima advertencia*

dalals:maldicion llegaron rapido cubranse y protegan la boveda

chains:me encargare de la puerta prinicipla

dallas:perfecto bueno te cubrere

*mientras tantos en la boveda

wolf:ya casi esta

hoxton:bien

*disparos*

wolf:llegaron mierda bien ... ya esta

hoxto:chicos listo

dallas:bien pasan las bolsa y largemonos

chains y dallas disparan ala policia que entra

chains:chicos no lo contredremos muchi apresurense+

wolf:bien vamonos cada quien agarre una bolsa

dallas:bullzoer! apresurense vamons

chains :mierda rapidos chicos

bain:chicos si van a salir aganlo ahora

wolf:entendido bien vamonos

los 4 salen del banco

dallas mierda nos rodearon rapido entren al drenaje

los 4 entran

wolf:mierda se nos adelantaron dividanse

dallas:mierda mierda chicos apresurense

los 4 se dividen tratando fde escapar

wolf:chicos,chicos! bains contesta!

bain*estatica*

wolf:mierda! ahora que tengo que salir de aqui...

Mientras tanto en la casa jason

1 hora depsues

Jason llega a casa, sube hasta el 7 piso y abre la puerta

Jason:Lori? estas? Lori!

No se oye nada

Jason:Bueno supongo que no hay nadie en casa, saldre denuevo aber que me espera

Jason baja al garage y agarra su Ferrari para dar un pequeño paseo

Jason:Mmm... pondre algo de musica para alibiar el rato

Radio:In the Jungle, Welcome to the j..uu...

Jason:Que coño pasa? aber...

Jason logra arreglar el radio y oye lo que dicen

Reportero:Perdon señores oyentes por hacer este corte a cualquier cosa que estaban

escuchando, pero nos llegan informes importantrs para cualquier ciudadano que este en las

calles, tenga cuidado, 2 ataques han surgido hoy en el hospital Memorial Souls y el banco

Occidental The Pig Rose, 4 sospechosos se han visto en el caso, ya han detenido a Roger

Pane, que se hacia llamar "Hoxton" por sus complices, se recomienda discreacion

pues los otros 3 estan esparcidos en la ciudad, 1 se vio entrando al drenaje segun

testigos la policia esta chequeando el lugar pero aun no han visto nada, por otro lado

en el hospital algo extraño pasa, no les tengo ninguna informacion pues no me dejan entrar

o almenos acercarme para ver la zona, segun testigos la gente se comporta salvajemente

extraña, sera alguna coincidencia con "El Dia De Los 300.000.000 Recados" no lo sabemos

ya conocen ese dia, en el cual el caos se dispersara por todo el estado arrasando todo

a su paso, pero se oye tonto no? bueno tengan cuidado y pueden seguir con su audio normal

Jason:Wow! es un caos, bueno... ya la poli se ocupara de todo

Un hombre con mascara y traje sale de los drenajes acercandose a su auto

Wolf:Abre el coche o lo tomare!

Jason se lo piensa pero sin alternativa deja subir al desconocido al coche

Jason:Okay amigo, porfavor no hagas nada estupido tengo...

Wolf lo interrumpe y le grita:ARRANCA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

Jason:Vale,vale calmate

Jason pisa a fondo mientras trata de conversar con el tipo

Jason:Ehm... entonces eres tu?

Wolf algo confundido le responde:Yo que?

Jason:Tu eres el del robo del banco no?

Wolf con dezconfianza pero algo seguro le responde:Si, no iras por ahi delatando no?

Jason frena su coche y le dice:Hey hey! nunca en mi vida he traicionado a nadie que no

se lo halla merecido, asi que retiras lo has dicho o te bajas del coche

Wolf agarrando confianza le dice:Vale, vale solo llevame a un lugar seguro y te dare algo

de pasta, solo... no la cagues

Continuara..?

esta fue sola la introduccion para conocer alos personajes :3 ojala les haya gustado

GRACIAS POR LEER :3


End file.
